Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!
Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! is the 9th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Shawn is playing in the classroom when he spots a large feathery friend in the hallway. The kids quickly learn Clarence the Goose has run away from Mother Goose. Mother Goose and the gang recite their favorite rhymes to lure Clarence back. Derek comes up with a plan that has everyone help catch Clarence so Mother Goose can get her book to the library. Song List / Poem List #Barney Theme Song #I'm Mother Goose #Two Little Blackbirds #The Library #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #To Market, To Market #Humpty Dumpty #This is the Way the Ladies Ride #Mary Had a Little Lamb #London Bridge #Ring Around The Rosie #It's Raining It's Pouring #Star Light Star Bright #Wee Willie Winkie #Diddle Diddle Dumpling #Rock a Bye Baby #I Love You Cast *Barney *Derek *Shawn *Min *Julie *Mother Goose *Clarance the Goose (Ray Henry) Trivia * Sandy Walper reprises her role as Mother Goose in this episode. * When Mother Goose and Clarence leave, the sparkles that make Baby Bop and BJ disappear are shown. * This is also the only time Min and Julie make a Season 2 appearance together. They would later appear together in ''Barney Live! In New York City, ''but they also both appeared together in several episodes in Season 3. * Three of the kids (Min, Shawn, and Derek) also appeared in the two episode of the Season 1 episode from A World of Music, and Hola, Mexico! (with Luci). * According to Season 2, Mother Goose's pet goose, Clarence, is played and voiced by puppeteer Ray Henry. * Clarence would later appear in the live show Barney's Big Surprise. * After Barney comes to life, he's next to the kids. But a few seconds later, he's next to Julie and Shawn during when Clarence passes in front them. * On PBS Pledge Drives for this episode "This is the Way the Ladies Ride", "London Bridge", "Ring Around the Roise", and "Rock-a-bye Baby" were cut to make this episode shorter.. * Derek wears the same clothes from That's a Home to Me (episode), the same shirt from Day of the Diesels, The Rolling Rice Cakes and Stop, Look & Be Safe. and the same shorts from Help Protect the Earth (episode). And a short hair. * Shawn wears the same shirt from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And the same clothes from I Like To Eat Some Cookies. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from The Rolling Rice Cakes. And a long hair. * Julie wears the same clothes from Peter Rabbit and Makes The Team!. And a hair-style. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *This group (Derek, Julie, Min and Shawn) also appeared in Barney Live! In New York City (with Carlos, Kathy, Kelly and Tosha). Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Pajama Party's version) (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Barney's Pajama Party) # Honking the Goose! (Clip and audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and Audio from We've Got Rhythm!) # GREAT BIG!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Barney in Concert) # Let's check it out the clarance! (Clip and audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Tree-Mendous Trees!) # Barney comes to life (Tree-Mendous Trees!) (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #And remember, I Love You! (A Splash, Party Please!'s version) (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from A Splash, Party Please!) #Barney End Credits (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure's version) (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! # Barney Theme Song (Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!'s version) (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # The boom slide and Barney comes to life (Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Everyone is Special) (Clip from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Everyone is Special! (episode)) # It's a camel! (Clip and audio from Barney in Concert and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # The Mother Goose for Barney let's start the pea party! (Clip and audio from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # The Storm is afraid Barney comes to life, Storm until If All the Raindrops!!!!!!! (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Picture of Health, E-I-E-I-O, Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!, Caring Hearts and A Package of Friendship!) # Barney comes to life (Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Barney comes to life (Be Careful on the Skateboard! (No)) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Playing it Safe!, Stick with Imagination!, At Home with Animals and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!) # Barney The Library (Season 10 Version) * (Clip from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! and Audio from Neighborhoods!) * Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation